


Punished

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Punished

"Behave."

"No." I nipped at Tom’s neck. "Let’s go home and  _fuck_.”

“ _Shhhh_.” His eyes darted around at the crowd of people surrounding us. We were at some stuffy museum event; I was on my fourth martini, I was bored, and I was horny as fuck. “Darling, please, I just need to - “

"Tom,  _please_ …” I put my lips right up to his ear and made sure he could feel my breath before I whispered. “I want you to take me home and I want you to fuck me senseless until the only thing I remember is your name.”

His face was flushed, but otherwise he maintained his neutral expression. “You’re being very naughty.”

"Oh, gosh, not  _naughty_ ,” I said, faking a shocked expression. I faced him and intentionally pushed my breasts up against his torso so he could feel my hardened nipples poking him through the fabric, as well as get a good glimpse down my dress.. “Naughty girls usually get  _punished,_  don’t they?”

He licked his lips and I saw his pupils darken dangerously. I smiled triumphantly and downed the last of my drink in one gulp.

_Game over, Hiddleston._

He grabbed my hand firmly and led me through a few rooms before reaching a door marked “Museum Staff Only.” He opened it for me.

"Get your ass in there," he growled.

I gave a tipsy giggle as I obeyed. We were in a small employee lounge that smelled vaguely of stale coffee and cigarettes. He shut the door behind us and locked it, then he grabbed me by the back of the neck and led me over to the coffee table.

"This what you wanted, you naughty thing?" he murmured, grinding his hips into me as he bent me over. I wriggled my ass against his groin; he responded by hiking up my skirt and giving me a firm, open-palmed smack on my bare behind. "No knickers tonight? Dirty girl."

"Come on, Tom, fuck me good and hard."

"Oh, I’m going to fuck you," he said, menacingly, grabbing me by the hair and pulling my head back so that my eyes met his. "But I’m not going to let you come."

I pouted. “No?”

"No. You’re being punished."

"What about later, when we go home?"

"Maybe. If you behave for the rest of the night, after I give you the good, hard fucking you’ve been asking for."

"Oh, I’ll be good," I purred, rolling my hips as I braced my hands on the tabletop. "Please. I want to feel your great, big dick inside my tight little pussy…"

I heard the metallic clicking as he unzipped; he placed one hand firmly on my lower back, holding me in place, while the other positioned his cock at my slit. “This? Is this what you want?” He ran his tip just up and down my entrance and I moaned, nodding my head.

"Yes… please…"

"You want to be fucked hard and fast, like the naughty slut you are?"

"Yes! Please fuck me!"

He didn’t need any more convincing. He surged forward and slammed his entire length into me at once; I let out a loud cry before he clapped a hand over my mouth. “Darling, I love when I make you scream, but now’s not the time. Save it for later. Right now, I need you to shut that pretty little mouth and take your punishment.” I nodded. He released my mouth and gave my ass another firm smack as he began to undulate against me. He rammed into me, digging his fingers into my hips while pausing occasionally to spank me raw. The soft, tender flesh of my ass burned as the fabric of his suit brushed against it, and I could hear those delicious grunts he made as he got closer.

"Yes, Tom,  _yes_ , fuck me…”

"This isn’t… for you…" He was punctuating his words with harder and harder thrusts. "You’re my… little… sex doll… right now… nothing else…"

I clenched my muscles around him and he let out a tormented moan.

 _"Behave_ ,” he hissed as he pulled my hair again. He was riding me full-throttle now, his pants pooling around his ankles as his thrusts grew more desperate, more violent. I was close, too, but I knew there was no point in trying to make myself come - he was going to make me wait, and it would just me that much sweeter when I finally found my release, hopefully, later…

"Oh,  _Tom…_ yes, baby, fuck me,” I groaned.

"Shut up, I’m going to come inside you," he grunted. "Since you wanted my cock so much, you’re going to get all of my come as well." He pulled my hair harder as he fucked me mercilessly, his rhythm swift and punishing. Finally I felt him as he lifted up on his toes, pushed all the way into me, and let out a low, blissful groan as he spilled everything he had inside my cunt.

My clit was pulsing with need, but I bit my lip and tried to ignore it, instead focusing on his softening cock inside of me. He pulled out and wiped the tip on my ass before zipping himself back up.

"Now, don’t move."

I stayed still as I heard him shuffle around behind me. Suddenly, a roll of paper towels landed near my head. I looked back at him; he was heading toward the door.

"Clean yourself up and get your gorgeous ass back out there. And this time… you’d better behave yourself. Unless you want to be punished again." He gave me a wink as he unlocked the door and left.


End file.
